ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Scary Is How To Destroy Earth
Aero fights Zombozo the clown. Plot In a alley, Grey Matter is fighting Zombozo. Zombozo: Beat it kid, you're no match for the, Zombozo! Grey Matter: Yea, but I still beat you. Zombozo kicked Grey Matter into a wall. Grey Matter clinged his fingers onto the brick wall. Zombozo gets a water gun and squirts out acid out of it. Grey Matter headbutts his legs quickly to avoid it. Grey Matter: I'm four-fourth Galvan since I'm transformed into Grey Matter and I was originally one-fourth a Galvan, so technically I'm smarter than you. Zombozo: Freak! Leave me alone before I get Freakhead. Freakhead swings her hair at Grey Matter, who clings onto it. Grey Matter uses it as a vine, swinging over to her face and biting her. Freakhead throws Grey Matter into a wall. Freakhead: Weako, go find someone your own size. Grey Matter: Maybe I will. Maybe twice the size. Grey Matter pats his Omnitrix symbol on his back. Grey Matter transforms into Fourarms. Fourarms crashes Freakhead into the wall he was thrown at. Tallstall crashed at Fourarms from above the alley's roof top. '' Fourarms: Learn it the four ways, with your arms! ''Fourarms swung them into Acidbreather who came out of nowhere. Fourarms threw Zombozo at a circus far away. Fourarms, transforming back: That's better. Aero: Now I don't have to freak-fight them. Back at the circus, Zombozo and the gang are performing a act for half of Bellwood's citizens. Zombozo squirts a water gun that contains hypnotizing water in it, transforming the audience into zombies, but hypnotized. Zombozo tries to get the audience to kill Aero. Back at Bellwood's streets. Xlr8: Oh my gosh! I've forgotten about how fast I am compared to everybody! Zombie humans: We want to kill you Xlr8. Xlr8: Sure thing, how much money? Zombie humans: What? Xlr8 sped right past them, running over to the RV. Xlr8 came back tying the zombie humans with rope. Xlr8 created a huge tornado around them all. Xlr8 times out. Aero: C'mon, transforming back already? S'more stuff will happen anyways. Aero went inside the circus, readying the Omnitrix. Freakhead tied Aero up and swung him into the air as he came in. Aero reached the Omnitrix, transforming into Grey Matter. Freakhead: Where are you mutt? Grey Matter falls onto Freakhead's neck, biting it. Grey Matter transforms back to Wildmutt, only to collapse onto and then lick Freakhead until she's had enough. Freakhead: Stop it you mutt! Tallstall came by and swung his fist at Wildmutt. Wildmutt leaped only for Freakhead to get a hard punch in the face. Wildmutt ran far around Acidbreather and transformed into Xlr8. Xlr8 ran around Acidbreather, swinging his claws at Acidbreather. Acidbreather bit Wildmutt, and spread acid breath all over him. Zombozo: Great job! Freakhead: Amazing! Tallstall: What's happening? A huge amount of fog came by, and was covered by a blue green flash. '' Ghostfreak: My fists will beat you up! Zombozo: Now this will be fun! ''Ghostfreak phased through Zombozo's body using his intangibility, scratching his face. Zombozo got out a huge baseball bat and started swinging. '' Ghostfreak: Weirdo, you think you'll injure me? Zombozo: Ghost's hate light, so, of course! ''Tallstall ripped the roof off of the circus. The light outside came into the circus, causing Ghostfreak to transform back to Aero. Aero: Dangit..I better run!(Starts to run, transforming into Upgrade) Upgrade: Upgrade! Upgrade started to merge with Zombozo's acid gun (Yes, I'm calling it that). Upgrade shot acid blasts out of himself at Zombozo. Zombozo swung his acid gun into the air, and threw it. Zombozo: Be free weako! Upgrade: More like freak you out with Ghostfreak! Upgrade started to emerge out of the acid gun, transforming into Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak revealed his true form, showing huge tentacles that are swinging at Zombozo. Zombozo started to freak out then. Zombozo: Ahh! I feed ''on fear, not ''have fears! Ghostfreak, throwing Zombozo and the gang away: Yea, sure. Now get out of here! Or else.. The end. Aliens Used *Ghostfreak (x2) *Grey Matter (x2;Cameo second time) *Xlr8 (x2) *Fourarms (x2) *Wildmutt *Upgrade Trivia *Aero meets Zombozo and uses Ghostfreak finally! *Grandpa Flinn isn't in this episode. *Aerial isn't in this episode. *Zombozo's team gets new names. Category:Episodes